This invention relates to packaged shirts and methods of packaging shirts.
Many individuals collect T-shirts with artistic or ornate designs thereon. Since T-shirts are relatively inexpensive as compared to other types of shirts, T-shirt enthusiasts often collect tens and even hundreds of such T-shirts with various designs disposed on the T-shirts. In order to expose these enthusiasts to the greatest number of T-shirts with various different designs, it is desirable to package the T-shirts in a fashion which will not only enable the viewer to see the entire design but also expose the viewer to the greatest number of different designs.
Presently, articles of clothing such as sweaters or shirts, which include front and back portions, are positioned in front of a piece of cardboard and the sleeves and side portions of the article are folded behind the carboard while the lower portion of the article is folded upward behind the cardboard. The top portion of the garment is not, however, folded behind the cardboard and the neck opening between the shoulders of the garment is open on the front of the cardboard so that an inside label positioned within the neck opening is within view of the perspective buyer of the garment. As a result of such packaging the cardboard may be removed without unfolding the shirt.
By practicing the subject invention, it is possible to package T-shirts in a compact and easily handled fashion thereby to present the design formed on the T-shirts in a favorable light and also in a way that will facilitate the viewing of these packaged T-shirts. Furthermore, these packaged T-shirts may be stored or maintained on store shelves in much the same way as record albums are now stored in an upright position.
In accordance with the subject invention, there is provided a packaged shirt assembly comprising a stiffener means having at least three interconnected stiff corners spaced apart from each other, the corners defining a display area. A shirt is provided with a design disposed on the shirt, the shirt being disposed about the corners in a predetermined position with the shirt folded around the outer periphery of the display area. Also included are securing means for securing the shirt about the stiffener means in the predetermined position for displaying the design on the packaged shirt.
The subject invention also provides a method of packaging a shirt having front and back portions defining a body cavity with a design disposed on the front portion by positioning the shirt so that the front portion thereof faces a bounded area of light of sufficient brightness to shine through the front and back portions and isolate the position of the design, and thereafter moving the front and back portions of the shirt within the area of light to position the design relative to the area of light.